It is known in the art for hydraulic dampers to include a main piston assembly in a main section of a tube of the damper, and a secondary piston assembly in a narrowed section of the tube. The secondary piston assembly forms a so called hydraulic stop arrangement that generates additional damping force over a predefined end section of an operating range of piston rod travel. Exemplary dampers provided with such a hydraulic stop arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,644 and European Patent Application Publication Nos. EP 2 302 252 and EP 2 952 775.
Such hydraulic stop arrangements provide dissipation of energy at the end of the stroke and enable the generation of an additional damping force depending mainly on the position of the piston rod. They also provide a progressive increase of damping force in dependence of the rod displacement.
Nonetheless many of these constructions are complicated in terms of design, assembly process and/or labor consumption.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic damper with a hydraulic stop arrangement that has a simple and cost efficient construction, has very few components, and is easy to assemble and requires only minor modifications of the other components of an existing damper assembly to be implemented thereon.